Saving Goatbro - An Alternate Ending
by Passivefish32
Summary: This is my version of an alternative ending for Undertale based on a scenario where saving Asriel is a possibility.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** this is the full text transcript of an image post on Imgur and Reddit. Links to the full post are on my profile if you're interested in checking it out!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** though I've tried to adhere to the canon of the game as much as possible, this is purely my idea of how such an ending would be presented in-game.

The prerequisites to beginning the run would involve completing a specific set of events in the run-up to the 'True Pacifist' ending. One of these would be finding a way to restore the Core to its original layout, the way it was before Mettaton reshuffled it. The purpose of these events is to restore the Underground to a unique state of equilibrium where 'he' is able to briefly emerge and take a partially physical form.

The run is activated by speaking to Asriel in the Ruins after your battle with him in the 'True Pacifist' run. After delivering his usual dialogue, if the prerequisites are completed, he will continue the dialogue with this:

 **Asriel:**

* But first, can I just ask one last thing of you?

* Will you make sure you keep our meeting a secret from Mom and Dad?

* It would be easier if they thought I had never returned like this.

* I'd really appreciate it.

* …

* Well… you'd better get going.

 **Text prompt:**

* Leave Asriel?

 **Leave**

 **Asriel:**

* Thank you.

* I'm so happy I was able to meet such a trustworthy person.

* Take care of Mom and Dad for me, ok?

Choosing this option reverts the game to a regular True Pacifist ending.

 **Do not**

 **Asriel:**

* Frisk... I...

* ...

* ... I think I understand how you feel.

* It's not an easy thing to ask of you, I know.

* But, please understand...

* I did some horrible things as a flower...

* And because I felt nothing, I was incapable of loving anyone.

* Not even my parents.

* But if they ever discovered I had come back, as the son they once knew...

* if only for a moment...

* it would hurt them, I think.

* ...

* I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

* Not you, not them, no-one.

* That's why it needs to be this way...

* ...

* What's that expression for?

Speaking to Asriel again continues the conversation.

 **Asriel (2** **nd** **convo):**

* You...

* You can see right through me, can't you Frisk?

* He...heh heh...

* ...

* You know...

* You remember I said that you were the sort of friend I wish I'd always had?

* I meant it.

* And the truth is...

* I really wish it didn't have to be this way.

* There are still so many things I want from this world.

* I want to see Mom and Dad again.

* I want to make amends for the pain I caused.

* But, right now, what I want most of all...

* ...is to be your friend.

* To stay here with you. Just like this.

* I-I want that more than anything!

* ...

* But these things can never happen.

* My soul was lost the day I returned from the surface.

* ...The day I died.

* Without a soul, I will go back to how I was.

* Nothing can change that now...

* …

* The flowers are beautiful today, aren't they?

Speaking to Asriel one more time will activate the run.

 **Asriel (3** **rd** **convo):**

* You don't need to worry about me, Frisk.

* I'm fully prepared for what comes next.

* And it really was wonderful meeting you.

* Thank you for everything you've done.

* ...

* Goodbye.

Trying to speak to Asriel after this will give you the line (looping):

 **Asriel:**

* Frisk...

* Don't you have anything better to do?


	2. Chapter 2

With nothing left to do here, you must now leave the ruins by the way you came. Upon entering the room where you first meet Flowey, you receive a phone call.

* Ring...

The sound of static plays for a few seconds. A faint scratching noise can be heard in the background.

* A creeping chill runs up your spine...

* But it subsides.

* Click…

As soon as you enter the next room (where you find your first save point) you will trigger another telephone call.

* Ring...

 **Sans:**

* hey kid. it's me, sans.

* you ok? i couldn't get through to you just now.

* this may seem out of the blue but i need to talk to you about something.

* it's kinda urgent.

* i'll be waiting at gril…

* er, actually, that won't work.

* are you somewhere near snowdin right now?

* tell ya what. i'll be at my station.

* you know the one? it's near where we first met.

* …gotcha. i'll be right there.

* hang tight, kid.

*Click…

Once you reach the area where you fought Napstablook, you receive another phone call.

* Ring...

The sound of static plays again. The scratching sound is louder and more distinct. Listening closely, you can hear what sounds like a voice…

* A creeping chill runs up your spine...

* Click…

As soon as the call ends, you are teleported to the snowy path outside of the ruins. Sans is waiting outside, facing away from you. He suddenly turns around and notices you standing there.

 **Sans:**

* woah, how'd ya get there? you tryin' to sneak up on me?

* if i didn't know better, i'd say you were...

* ...practicing my 'whoopee cushion in the hand' gag, right?

* hmm...

* looks like ya forgot the whoopee cushion though.

* rookie error, kid.

* and, just for the record…

* it's not a trick I recommend improvising without the prop.

* that would just be embarrassing for both of us.

* unless...

* there's another reason you appeared behind me like that?

* hmm...

* this ain't a great place to talk.

* let's head back to snowdin. we can take the shortcut.

* what? you don't know the shortcut?

* it's this way.

You follow Sans as he walks back through the entrance to the Ruins. You both appear at the entrance to Snowdin.

 **Sans:**

* heh.

* bet you're kickin' yourself for missing that one.

* well, i'll be waiting at our old place.

* swing by when you're ready.

* i wouldn't leave it too long though.

Sans walks off in the direction of their house. Most of Snowdin's residents have left for the surface – only a handful remain. The Riverperson has disappeared, along with their ferry.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans is waiting for you on the ground floor of their house, next to the TV.

 **Sans:**

* hey, kid. glad ya could make it.

* so…

* i bet you're wondering why i came all the way out here?

* well…

* for one, papyrus wanted me to pick up his action figures.

* no way he's leaving this place without 'em.

* i asked toriel to look after him while i'm gone.

* d'ya know what she said?

* she said "you're going back to snowdin all by yourself?"

* "shouldn't papyrus go with you in case you get..."

* "...bonely?"

* wow.

* bet my brother's having the time of his life right now.

* so that's one reason i came back here.

* the other reason…

* …was to warn you.

* its faint, but i can feel it. all around us.

* there's something in the air.

* time and space are tearing at the seams...

* it's enough to make your skin crawl...

* ... i think. can't say for sure.

* but i know what this means.

* yep. there's no doubt about it...

* he's here.

* and from the looks of things...

* he's reached out to you already, huh?

* yeah, thought it was strange I couldn't get through to you earlier.

* so what d'ya say?

* are you ready to meet him?

 **Text prompt:**

 **No:**

 **Sans:**

* that's… unfortunate, kid.

* let me know when you're ready.

 **Who is he?:**

 **Sans:**

* who is he?

* he's... uh...

* well, we used to know each other.

* he used to live down here in the underground. just like us.

* it's been a LONG time since he vanished from the underground.

* but i bet that guy hasn't changed one bit.

* …which is kinda unfortunate for someone like you.

* see, he's no fan of humans. at all.

* that said, i was actually planning to go see him myself.

* i thought i'd tag along with you and say hi but... well…

* thing is…

* it's YOU he wants to see. just you.

* which means…

* you may be in danger, kid. serious danger.

* so, uh…

* i've got something that might help ya.

* this may surprise you, but I used to be pretty good at makin' stuff.

* this is something I made a real long time ago...

* just in case he ever came back.

* now that he's here, i think it makes sense that you take it.

* plus, i reckon it'll look great on you.

* anyway, it's yours for 1000G. sound good?

 **Text prompt:**

 **Yes/No:**

 **Sans:**

* i'm just messin' with ya.

* here ya go.

You got the Worn-Down Goggles.

* …

* listen.

* i'll be honest – i don't know what's going on here. –

* i mean, i thought we were all done with the underground, right?

* and i bet you're itching to get to the surface, just like the others.

* but if there's some unfinished business you want to attend to…

* well… i'll leave it up to you to decide what to do. it's your call.

* just be aware, we're dealing with something that's not of this world.

* i… hope you can get through to him, kid.

* good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that you have the goggles you can choose to leave, or continue the conversation with Sans for extra dialogue.

 **Sans (2** **nd** **convo):**

* y'know...

* now that we can leave the underground...

* i guess i won't be working for a while.

* what a relief. i've needed a holiday for ages.

* now that i have some time off...

* …i've had time to think about things.

* d'ya wanna know what i think about all this?

 **Text prompt:**

 **No**

 **Sans:**

* oh, ok.

 **Yes**

 **Sans:**

* i gotta be honest.

* part of me thinks that if you go to see him...

* ...

* You'll be walking into a deathtrap.

* ...

* but somehow, i can't quite believe that.

* there must be a reason he came back after being gone so long...

* and maybe, somehow...

* ...that reason has something to do with YOU.

* …

* strange old world we live in, eh?

* also...

* you're looking for something, aren't you? something important.

* huh? nah, it's just a hunch, kid.

* what i'm trying to say is, whatever it is you're looking for...

* i think he can help you.

* he may not like humans, but he was always smart. a real brainiac.

* he might be able to help you find what you're looking for.

* maybe he sees something in you? something he admires?

* the way you came all the way back here, just to say goodbye to people...

* rather than leaving for the surface right away...

* it says a lot about you, y'know?

* yeah... you must really like walking.

* welp. sorry, kid.

* i'm sure you've noticed this already but...

* if he wants to see you, ya won't need to walk very far.

 **Sans (3** **rd** **convo):**

* you, uh, probably guessed that it was toriel who asked me to watch over you?

* what d'ya think? did i do a good job?

* bet you're super grateful for all my help, huh?

* well, don't sweat it. just doing my job.

* though... to be fair...

* you've impressed pretty much everyone since you got here...

* and you've made some good friends.

* …

* if you choose to go and see him, you'll be on your own.

* no one can help you with this. he.. won't allow it.

* still…

* i've got a feeling you'll do just fine.

* good luck, kid. i'm still rootin' for ya.

 **Sans (4** **th** **convo, looping):**

* you really like talking, don't ya?

* walking and talking. that's you in a nutshell.

* you better get going.

* he won't be sticking around for long.


	5. Chapter 5

As the River Person is still missing, you must proceed on-foot in the direction of Waterfall.

Upon reaching the shadowy area where you first encounter Undyne, you receive another call…

* Ring...

Wild static. The strange voice is louder than ever. The sound persists for a few seconds longer than before as the screen slowly darkens…

* A creeping chill runs up your spine...

* ...

The word 'Human' appears on the screen in Wingdings.

You are teleported to the entrance to Alphys' Lab. From here, you have two options. You can leave, head for the surface and get the standard True Pacifist ending. Or you can enter the lab and proceed.

Inside the lab, the lights are off - just like when you first meet Alphys. The door to the elevator is open and you can proceed to the True Lab.

The layout of the True Lab has changed – the lab looks older, the colours of the walls muted and gray.

Terminals are scattered at intervals throughout the lab. You can choose to read them or bypass them as you head towards the encounter at the heart of the Lab.

Interacting with one of the terminals will give this text prompt:

* You try to read the text on the terminal screen.

* The text is made up of hand signs and symbols.

* You can't make sense of any of this.

* Use the Worn-Down Goggles?

 **A text prompt appears with two options, 'Yes' and 'No'. On picking 'Yes'…**

* You put on the Worn-Down Goggles.

* The mysterious text is revealed!

The Player's character model has changed to show them wearing a pair of goofy-looking, massively oversized goggles.

You can now read the terminals when interacting with them.

 *** ENTRY NUMBER ONE**

* CURSED HUMANS

* FHIWEAFURG87GR841GR8D97EWMHRFW3

* EHBRIGB3IOT6TH98T7H489T148WET879413W

 *** ENTRY NUMBER TWO**

* I am increasingly restless as of late.

* I am still shaking from what I have just witnessed and I have a big task ahead of me.

* But before I continue, I will document this most recent event in full.

* An event that may lead to my most challenging experiment to date...

 *** ENTRY NUMBER THREE**

* It all started with that human child, the royal minion...

* ...dying, very suddenly.

* Prince Asriel, distraught at this turn of events...

* took the human's soul and transformed into a powerful being.

* With this power, he took the dead human in his arms...

* and crossed the barrier to the surface by himself.

* Quite the brave one, that lad was. And resourceful.

* Though his antics have cost me a priceless research opportunity...

 *** ENTRY NUMBER FOUR**

* After witnessing Asriel cross the barrier, I concealed myself by its entrance and lay in wait.

* A great deal of time passed before he returned.

* I had hoped the boy might bring back some trace of the humans for me to study.

* Instead, I found...

* Well.

* I thought humans could no longer surprise me with their brutality.

* But, to my everlasting shame...

* I only half-expected this outcome.

 *** ENTRY NUMBER FIVE**

* Asriel emerged from the barrier, still holding the human in his arms...

* covered in wounds from head to toe.

* He collapsed, his dust spreading across the flowers...

* and his soul just hanging there in the air.

* Snapping out of my shock, I grabbed the soul canister I'd brought with me.

* Even though these old bones aren't what they used to be...

* I ran forward as fast as I could, canister in hand.

* At any second, the soul could shatter.

* I threw myself at it, and...

 *** ENTRY NUMBER SIX**

* ...And it worked!

* I can scarcely believe it but it's true.

* The soul is suspended within the canister and resides in a stable state.

* This is the same canister I mentioned in my previous set of data logs.

* A prototype refit of the regular model, the result of some absent-minded tinkering...

* ...designed for monster souls rather than humans.

* What a magnificent twist of fate that it actually worked!

* Truly, my genius is unparalleled.

* I am en-route to the Lab with the soul in tow.

* Signing off.

* WDG


	6. Chapter 6

*** ENTRY NUMBER SEVEN**

* I have now returned to the Lab with the soul canister.

* My next task is to hook it up to the support machine.

* While in this canister, a monster's soul will not shatter or dissipate.

* It is critical that the soul does not leave the canister.

* Even the strongest souls cannot persist outside of their bodies.

* The canister will only protect the soul for a limited time...

* but the support machine should be able to feed power to the canister, with a few modifications...

* preserving the soul until... well...

* ...until the great Doctor is ready to study it, of course!

 *** ENTRY NUMBER EIGHT**

* Eureka! I have succeeded!

* The soul is housed within the support machine and has entered indefinite statis.

* To think that I, the great W.D. Gaster...

* has succeeded in containing a monster soul!

* What could this discovery lead to, I wonder?

* Manufactured souls?

* Cloning?

* ETERNAL LIFE?

* VERY

* VERY

* INTERESTING

 *** ENTRY NUMBER NINE**

* The King must not know of this.

* The support machine is well-concealed…

* and I can work in peaceful isolation in here.

* I have a theory. Now that I have his soul…

* it may yet be possible to bring Asriel Dreemurr back to life.

* But I wouldn't dare raise Asgore's hopes so soon after his loss.

* At this time, I am still unaware of the full potential of this technology.

* …

* …The poor boy.

* I told Asgore no good would come of taking in a human child.

* But it took him the loss of his own son to realise.

* Humans cannot be trusted! NEVER trust a human!

 *** ENTRY NUMBER TEN**

* I have determined that my hypothesis is a distinct possibility.

* However, I have identified an obstacle to my work.

* Though I was able to save the boy's soul, his body is dust.

* Without a suitable vessel for the soul to transmigrate to…

* …this project is a complete non-starter.

* In other words...

* What is required is a 'soulless' host of some sort.

* An empty body for the prince's soul to occupy.

* But where could I find such a thing?

* ...No...

* That's...

* **N**

*GUWFGWEIUGBFEW3AYFHEOIRJF

*NETUWNTR934TN3W\BT39RH3R3

*QW3GFQIHFBRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

* No input detected.

* Please check that your device is properly plugged in.

 *** ENTRY NUMBER ELEVEN**

* I will not indulge such an idea. I refuse.

* There must be another way.

* Still... even if I can't use them for THAT purpose...

* the human may prove useful in solving this conundrum.

* I have longed for the opportunity to study a human.

* Now, nothing stands between me and humanity's darkest secrets!

 *** ENTRY NUMBER TWELVE**

* SHE DID WHAT?

* NO

* THAT MEDDLESOME

* ...

* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* AAAAAAAAAAAAASTER IS DISPLEASED

 *** ENTRY NUMBER THIRTEEN**

* Words c-nnot describe my -nger -t this turn of events. I

* ...

* Words c-nnot describe my

* my -nger

* -NGER

* ...

* D-mn it.

 *** ENTRY NUMBER FOURTEEN**

* The Queen has left the castle and gone into hiding.

* She has taken the human with her.

* For burial! FOR BURIAL?!

* Have women no concept of the investigative principles of science?!

* The opportunity to study a real-life human... gone.

* Once again, I am left at a loose end with my research.

* This project is becoming more and more tedious to work on.

 *** ENTRY NUMBER FIFTEEN**

* This is almost as infuriating as the time that dog snuck into the lab.

* A whole day sweeping up smashed test tubes and petri dishes...

* Gnnrrr...

* But... I mustn't let myself become distracted.

* I sense I will be much busier in the coming days.

* The work of the Underground's greatest royal scientist never ends!


	7. Chapter 7

*** ENTRY NUMBER SIXTEEN**

* Asgore is furious.

* He has declared war on humanity...

* and has commissioned a new set of weapons to fight the humans.

* I got the order through from him to begin construction earlier today.

* Heh heh…

* But I'm far ahead of him on that one.

* My King... old friend...you will have your revenge.

* And so will I.

 *** ENTRY NUDaR~MBER ..^$+**

* Entry not found. ^##^^ e

* ~Ker

 *** ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN**

* All other research projects have been temporarily suspended.

* I must dedicate myself to the task at hand.

* The prototype units will exit production very soon.

* If the results of the testing phase live up to the original simulations...

* …then humanity will learn to fear the genius of W. D. Gaster!

 *** ENTRY NUMBER EIGHTEEN**

* I am working myself to the bone, so to speak.

* But this has afforded me a great deal of time to myself – and my thoughts.

* I have been mulling over these most recent events…

* Having reviewed the facts of the case, I have reached the following set of conclusions.

* But even my great mind is struggling to make the pieces fit…

 *** ENTRY NUMBER NINETEEN**

* The human killed itself. This was obvious to me from the beginning.

* I can recognise the symptoms of flower poisoning a mile off.

* Their ulterior motive for doing this, however, continues to elude me even now.

* I can only assume that their most immediate goal…

* …was to lure Asgore's son to the surface. To kill him.

* But to what end? I am certain the human is dead…

* Have I been deceived?

* …

* Humans...

* They are devious by nature. Wicked beyond compare.

* The only thing they're good for is...

* **N**

 *** ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY**

* A TRULY GREAT SUCCESS

* UNITS OUTPERFORMING ALL EXPECTATIONS

* TEST SUBJECTS

* D

* SUCH DESTRUCTIVE POWER

* THOSE TWO ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS

Eventually you will reach the heart of the Lab. Gaster reveals himself to you and the fight begins.

Gaster appears as a glitch-ridden, spectral figure flickering in and out of existence. Time and space bend and warp during the fight causing all sorts of oddities, including plenty of references/homages to other moments and fights from the game.

The premise of the fight is that he is testing you to see if you're worthy of taking one of his prized experiments - Asriel's soul canister. However, he still hates humanity and is not holding back from trying to kill you.

He is also conflicted about your identity. He believes you may be the fallen human, Chara, and that you've returned to steal Asriel's soul. Though he has witnessed much of your journey and your kind actions, his suspicion of humans makes him hostile to you.

The goal of the fight is to prove your pacifism and kindness, and convince him that you are not Chara. Attacking him physically would be extremely difficult/impossible as his spectral/energy form would probably make him impervious to attacks.

Though his spoken dialogue is unintelligible, Gaster is able to communicate with you during the fight. His dialogue will appear on the four screens behind him as the fight progresses, which you can read with the goggles.

Defeating Gaster in a non-violent manner will cause him to dissipate, seemingly satisfied with your performance. A hidden door in the wall behind him will slide open, leading to a room. Before you enter, you can check the panel near the door for one additional log entry:

 *** ENTRY NUMBER TWENTY-ONE**

* Work is unrelenting.

* I've just received word of an enormous project heading my way.

* I fear I may never get back to studying the soul.

* I almost wish I could pass on the task to another...

* and let them find a way to restore young Asriel back to life.

* How tragic...

* ...that there are none in this world who can approach my intellect!

In the bottom-left corner of the room (from where you enter) there is a computer console, workstation, chair and a cardboard box full of smashed keyboards. In the bottom-right corner is a large cobweb. Examining it will reveal that it is dotted with pastry crumbs. At the back of the room is a large machine holding the soul canister.

Removing the canister from the machine causes the door to seal shut behind you, trapping you in the room. You hear Gaster laughing maniacally. The screen slowly fades to white as Gaster's laughter becomes slower and lower in pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

You awaken in Sans' room at their house in Snowdin. The Worn-Down Goggles are no longer in your inventory but you still have the canister. The house is empty and you are free to return to Asriel in the Ruins.

Asriel is still at the flower patch in the Ruins. He has started to revert back to his flower form. Flower petals protrude from his neckline, his hands are now two big leaves sticking out of his sleeves and his legs have been replaced by a flower stem. His shirt is torn from his partial transformation.

 **Asriel:**

* Y-You came back?!

* Frisk...

* I-I didn't want you to see me like this...

* I can only just hold myself together right now...

* P-Please... just go. I don't want you to see this.

* ...

* Why are you not leaving?

* Huh? You have something to give me?

You walk up to Asriel.

* You give the Soul Canister to Asriel.

 **Asriel:**

* …

* …

* …Is this...

* …

* Frisk.

* You're a funny one, you know that?

* Here I was, insisting that everything would be fine...

* ...that you should leave for the surface…

* ...that there was no other way.

* And after everything I put you through...

* …all this time, you still wanted to help me?

* I-I have done nothing to deserve such kindness from you...

* ...

* Frisk. Where do you get your kindness from?

* Does it come from a sense of pity? Or empathy?

* Or is it a special kindness that's natural to you?

* …Heh, don't worry. It was more of a rhetorical question anyway.

* And a silly one at that.

* But this... this is really it, isn't it?

* It's my soul.

* I can feel it pulling at me - it's a strange sensation!

* ...

* I don't have much time left.

* I'm going to try and open this canister.

* Whatever happens, I want you to know...

* I'm eternally grateful for all your help.

Asriel turns away, still in the middle of the golden flower patch.

 **Asriel:**

* Ok, here goes...

Asriel opens the soul container. A heavenly crescendo SFX plays and the room is bathed in white light. After a few seconds…

 **?:**

* Howdy!

* Frisk, are you there?

* It's me, your best friend.

* Asriel Dreemurr.

* And I'm…

* Free.

The screen slowly fades back in. Asriel is standing in the middle of the flower patch, facing you.

 **Asriel:**

* I... I think it worked.

* This feeling…

* This is something I haven't felt in a long time.

* Frisk…

* From the bottom of my heart…

* Thank you for coming back for me.

* ...he he...

* ...hahahaha!

* I really mean it! Thank you so much!

Asriel runs through the flowers up to you. The two of you hug. A few seconds pass.

 **Asriel:**

* Sniff...

* This is a much better way to cry.

You both separate.

 **Asriel:**

* You know…

* There's a story Dad used to tell me. A legend of the Underground.

* It told of an Angel who had seen the surface...

* and that they would, one day, set all monsters free.

* It was my favourite story growing up.

* I would always pester Dad with my questions.

* Questions like 'How do the monsters adapt to life on the surface?'

* 'Do they end up living peacefully with humans?'

* 'Where does the angel go once everyone has been saved?'

* …

* I would run through the story in my head, over and over…

* imagining different scenarios, different outcomes.

* Eventually, it became more than just a story for me. I thought it could be real.

* After meeting you 'in-person', and after everything that happened...

* I was convinced that it had finally come true.

* I guess… that was me projecting again.

* But I'm starting to realise now.

* Whether the story was 'true' or not…

* That doesn't really matter, does it?

* What matters is that it gave us hope.

* It helped us to believe that if we all came together…

* a better future for both monsters and humans could be found.

* We can finally put this place behind us.

* Frisk.

* I'm looking forward to the days ahead.

* Let's go join the others!

As you turn to leave, Asriel runs up alongside you.

 **Asriel:**

* Wait! I have an idea.

* Let's go to Waterfall first.

* There's one last thing I'd like to do before we leave.

* I'll race you there!

* Ready?

* 3...2...1... Go!


	9. Chapter 9

The next section has you chase after Asriel as he runs to Waterfall. You run through a specific set of previous scenes from the Ruins/Snowdin/Waterfall areas as some of the monsters from these areas turn to watch you and Asriel.

When running through Snowdin, some of the residents are outside their homes and turn to watch you.

Eventually you reach the wishing room (the room with the telescope telling you to 'check the wall'). Asriel is slumped on the floor in the middle of the room next to one of the echo flowers near the telescope.

 **Asriel:**

* Hah... hah...hah...

* Ha ha haha...

* I'm surprised… you managed… to keep up!

* Just… need a second to catch my breath...

After a few seconds pause, Asriel gets to his feet.

* Sorry for not slowing down. I got a bit carried away.

* Do you know how amazing it is to have legs, rather than a stem?

* I feel as if I could run forever!

* Not that that would be much use to anyone, right? Heh heh.

* You probably know already, but this is the wishing room.

* Monsters came from all over the Underground to this place...

* To wish. To dream. To feel hope.

* Of course, we come in all different shapes and sizes...

* and we all have different things we want from life.

* But I think, deep down...

* ...we were all wishing for the same thing.

* Just thinking of how many wishes came true when the barrier fell...

* ...it's almost overwhelming.

* ...

* There's just one thing I want to do before we leave for the surface.

* I want to make one last wish.

* Of course, you're free to make your own wish, if you like.

* It's got to be a secret though, so...

* Do you mind waiting here? I won't be long.

Asriel walks over to an echo flower to make his wish. After a few seconds pause, you can interact with him while he is still stood next to the echo flower.

 **Asriel:**

* Ok. All done.

* I'm gonna head back to where they're waiting.

* If there are people you want to talk to before we go, please take your time.

* I'll be waiting for you just outside New Home.

* Don't worry, I won't run off when you get there this time! Promise!

* See you soon.

Asriel walks off-screen to the left. Trying to Interact with the echo flower he was stood next to gives this message:

* See you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

You can now leave for New Home. The River Person is still missing but their ferry has returned. You can take the ferry to Hotland and walk back to New Home where Ariel is waiting.

 **Asriel:**

* Ah! You're here.

* Are you ready?

 **Text prompt:**

 **No:**

* No problem - take all the time you need.

* I'll be here.

 **Yes:**

* Right.

* Well then, let's get going!

Walking towards New Home will prompt a response from Asriel.

 **Asriel:**

* Actually, Frisk...

* Would you mind taking my hand?

You walk back to Asriel and take his hand.

 **Asriel:**

* Thanks.

* I think it might be best if we go together.

* Otherwise Mom and Dad might think they've seen a ghost!

* Best to let them know I'm corporeal, heh heh.

You walk on hand-in-hand with Asriel along the long stretch with a view of New Home. As you reach the end of this stretch, Asriel continues…

 **Asriel:**

* Although...

* …ghosts aren't the strangest things you'll see in the Underground.

* I'm sure some of them will come with us to the surface.

* Did you meet any of them while you were down here?

* They're friendly but I was never sure how to interact with them.

* A simple handshake won't work...

* But I've always admired their creative spirit!

* I got my hands on a ghost music CD once.

* ...Mom and Dad didn't approve.

You walk on with Asriel through the Cathedral in silence and up the steps towards Asgore's throne room (if you try to head towards the human coffin area, Asriel will ask you to turn around.

As you approach the throne room, Asriel stops again:

 **Asriel:**

* S-sorry if I'm shaking.

* ... I'm a bit nervous about this.

You both stop for a few seconds.

 **Asriel:**

* It's ok, I'm fine.

* I'm not chickening out – not after we've come this far!

* Let's go.

You can now enter the area where your friends are waiting. They are turned away from you and Asriel, chatting amongst themselves.

They haven't noticed you and Asriel approaching. Undyne and Alphys are the first to notice. They turn to face you.

 **Alphys:**

* H-Hey! Frisk is back!

* Er... hang on. Who's that with them?

 **Undyne:**

* What's this? Frisk making some more friends?

* Jeez. They just don't stop.

* Although... I guess those two do look cute together...

 **Alphys:**

* Yeah! Kinda like us!

* U-uh...

* ... (Nervous smile)

 **Undyne:**

* ...

* Alphys...

* You ARE cute!

* C'mere!

Undyne puts Alphys in a headlock.

 **Alphys:**

* A-Aaa!

You and Asriel step forward together. The other characters suddenly notice your presence and turn to face you.

 **Asgore:**

* A-Asriel?!

 **Asriel:**

* Mom... Dad...

* I...I'm really sorry for everything. What I did was foolish.

* I should never have left the Underground on my own...

* B-But if there's a way I can make up for the pain I caused you both…

* then I'll...

Toriel steps forward.

 **Toriel:**

* ... ASRIEL! My child!

Toriel runs to Asriel and hugs him, tears in her eyes.

 **Asriel:**

* M...Mom...

 **Papyrus:**

* Uh, hey, Sans?

* The mini Asgore just called Asgore's clone 'Mom'.

* What's the meaning of this?

 **Sans:**

* ...

 **Papyrus:**

* Sans! I demand an explanation! I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!

* ...wait, are you asleep?!

 **Sans:**

* ...hmm? nah, bro. just thinkin' 'bout somethin'.

 **Toriel:**

* Asriel, it's really you!

* My poor child... I thought we had lost you forever...

 **Asriel:**

* It was Frisk, Mom. They saved me.

 **Toriel:**

* What?

* Frisk? I-Is that true?

* Are you… responsible for this?

Asgore steps forward.

 **Asgore:**

* Asriel...

 **Asriel:**

* Dad...

 **Asgore:**

* My son...

* You have some explaining to do, young man.

Upon hearing this, Asriel shudders slightly.

 **Asriel:**

* ...

 **Undyne:**

* Hold on...

* The furball is Asgore's child?!

* Holy cow!

* Come on, Alphys! Let's get a better view!

* ...Alphys?

* You ok? I didn't noogie you too hard, did I?

Alphys is spinning on the spot, dazed. Stars hover around her head.

 **Alphys:**

* ~~ Wha...? N-no waaay... ~~

* ~~ Thaat was... aMaZiNg... ~~

 **Undyne:**

* Woah... I'm good.

* Truly, I give the best concussions!

 **Toriel:**

* Asgore... what do you mean by that?

 **Asgore:**

* Please, Tori. This is important.

 **Toriel:**

* What did I just say about ca...

* ...hmph.

 **Asgore:**

* You're right. I was pathetic.

* I behaved like a despicable coward.

* However...

* Asriel knows I have a number of questions for him.

* Questions that will require honest answers.

* Don't you?

 **Asriel:**

* Y-yes Father...

 **Asgore:**

* They can wait till later.

* There is, however, one question I will ask you now...

* Asriel...

* ...I understand if you want nothing to do with me after what I did.

* But...

* Can you forgive the actions of a bitter old fool who should have known better?

* Can you forgive me?

 **Asriel:**

* O...Of course! Of course I forgive you!

* And...

* ...I don't want you to feel that you're alone anymore.

 **Asgore:**

* ...

* Come here, my son.

Asriel slowly approaches Asgore. They hug.

 **Asgore:**

* Asriel... I've missed you more than words can ever say.

* It's the most wonderful thing in the world to know you're safe.

 **Asriel:**

* I've missed you too, Dad...

 **Toriel:**

* ...

 **Papyrus:**

* Sans!

* Will you get your head out of the clouds for one minute?!

* Everyone's gathered around, touchy-feely times are going down...

* and you're just standing there like a statue!

* I still don't know what's going on!

 **Sans:**

* sorry, bro. you should totally ask them what the deal is.

* you know i'm no good at explaining things.

* it'd be a lot easier if stuff just didn't happen at all.

* and besides...

* if i were really a statue, wouldn't that make me...

* ...a skullpture?

 **Papyrus:**

*...

* ...n...nnn...nnnnnn...

* ...nyeh...

Papyrus runs over to you.

* Human!

* I, the great Papyrus, must bid you farewell!

* Urgent business to attend to!

* My fan club have organised a welcoming party for me on the surface...

* and I mustn't keep them waiting!

* ...Sans, you're not invited.

* I must be going! Forgive me, adoring friends!

Papyrus quickly rushes off in the direction of the barrier. Sans steps away from the group and turns to you.

 **Sans:**

* don't worry 'bout us. we'll see ya on the surface.

Sans walks away in the direction that Papyrus left.

 **Toriel:**

* Papyrus, Sans, wait!

* Ah...

* Well, maybe they have a point.

* Now that we're all here, we should make a move...

* Just as soon as those two stop fooling around.

 **Asgore:**

* Hey, Asriel!

* I still need to make sure this isn't another dream of mine.

* Sooo... give your old man a good pinch, will you?

 **Asriel:**

* Uh-huh, sure thing!

Asriel walks up to him.

 **Asgore:**

* YEOWCH!

* Not that hard! Are you trying to take my arm off?

* Come here, you little rascal!

Asgore starts chasing Asriel in circles.

 **Asriel:**

* Hahahaha! Frisk, help me!

* Mr. Dreemurr is feeling super cranky today!

 **Toriel:**

* Hehehe.

* Well, Frisk. I think everyone's excited to get going.

* When you're ready, we'll follow you up to the surface.


	11. Chapter 11

Now that Asriel has been reunited with the group, you have two choices. You can choose to end the run here and head to the surface. Or, just like the True Pacifist ending, they can choose to talk to the remaining characters. If you speak to Asriel first, he'll prompt you to speak to the others first.

 **Speaking to Undyne (1st convo):**

 **Undyne:**

* So, that's Asgore's kid?

* What's his name again?

* ...

* Asriel?

* Pahahaha!

* What kind of name is THAT?

* That's classic Asgore, right there.

* Jeez, why do people let that big chump name ANYTHING?

* ...

* You know...

* I can see the resemblance.

* There's fire in that pup's eyes, just like his Dad.

* That's as clear as day.

* But he's got his cursed sentimentality and gentleness too.

* Yeuch...

* Still, he'll probably make a great leader someday.

* Just as soon as Asgore gets his butt off the throne!

* Good luck with that, kiddo! Fuhuhuhuhu!

 **Speaking to Undyne (2nd convo):**

 **Undyne:**

* Why are we still standing around down here?!

* Maybe people need a little motivation to get moving...

* HEY! SLACKERS!

* LAST ONE TO THE SURFACE GETS A DOUBLE ORDER OF KNUCKLE SANDWICH!

 **Toriel:**

* Oh... that's very kind of you, Undyne.

* But I don't think any of us are hungry right now.

 **Undyne:**

* S-Seriously?!

 **Asgore:**

* Uh... Tori. I don't think she was referring to food.

* I believe she meant she was going to pu-

 **Undyne:**

* YO, Gramps! You goin' senile on me or something?

* Don't you DARE finish that sentence!

 **Speaking to Undyne (3rd convo, looping):**

 **Undyne:**

* I guess I can wait patiently... maybe.

* I'll just comfort myself by thinking about the surface...

* and all the sucky humans I'm going to beat up when I get there!

* …Only the sucky ones, of course! You're exempt.

 **Speaking to Toriel/Asgore (1st convo):**

 **Asgore:**

* Say... Tori.

* It's been a long time since we last spoke...

* While you were gone, have you had time to think about... us?

 **Toriel:**

* What's that supposed to mean?

 **Asgore:**

* W-What I'm trying to say! I-Is...

* I hope you're not still mad at me.

* Sure, I probably got what I deserved. But…

* But I've missed you every day since you left.

* Some days I felt so low, I thought I couldn't go on…

* But I'm darned glad I didn't give up.

* I'm so happy to see you and our son again.

* I was a fool. There's no doubt about that.

* But I'll never forgive myself if I don't ask you now…

* Tori…

* Can you... take me back?

 **Toriel:**

* ...

* Asgore.

* I want you to know: I'll never condone what you did.

* However...

* I see now. It was cruel of me to leave you.

* In my own way, I was weak.

* I couldn't tolerate how you reacted...

* but I didn't have the strength to challenge you.

* So I fled, hoping to regain my strength, to recover from our loss...

* and put a stop to your plan.

* But that didn't work. I felt just as powerless without you.

* I… couldn't save the humans that fell down.

* And that failure... hurt me even more.

* But now we have our son back...

* I think we can finally begin to heal. Together.

 **Asgore:**

* Tori...

 **Speaking to Toriel + Asgore (2nd convo):**

 **Toriel:**

* Let's not forget the one who's responsible for this...

* ...little Frisk right here!

* Asriel says you saved him.

* We may never know quite how you managed to do it. But...

* I don't think we can ever thank you enough for all you've done.

 **Asgore:**

* It's not just our son's life we have to thank you for.

* Your actions have saved humans and monsters everywhere.

* We are in your debt, young one.

* Truly, you are the Angel of Legend, sent to...

 **Toriel:**

* Let's... not talk about legends right now.

* Now is not the time or place.

* But Frisk...

* I can tell Asriel is very grateful to have you as his friend.

* So are we.

 **Speaking to Toriel + Asgore (3rd convo, looping):**

 **Toriel:**

* We're ready when you are.

 **Asgore:**

* Lead the way!


	12. Chapter 12

**Speaking to Alphys (1st convo):**

 **Alphys:**

* Um... I-I have to be honest...

* I-I missed most of that just now...

* I'm sorry! It's not like I wasn't trying to pay attention.

* But that's Asgore's son? Asriel, right?

* He's a real sweetie. J-just like As-

* Er... A-a-aaaaaa...

* ATCHOOOO!

* G-gee, i-isn't it cold in here?!

 **Toriel:**

* Oh dear. Alphys, are you catching a cold?

* I have a spare tissue here. Please, feel free to use it.

 **Alphys:**

* T-thanks Toriel! I think I'll be fine!

* U-um...

* W-what were we talking about again?!

 **Speaking to Alphys (2nd convo):**

 **Alphys:**

* E-erm, a-anyway...

* A-Asgore's told me about Asriel a number of times...

* About his human friend and his journey to the surface...

* About what he went through...

* Poor little guy...

* It's dreadful really...

* I... I can feel a sort of empathy with him.

* Say...

* Y-you seem to get on well with him...

* Once we get to the surface...

* c-could you possibly... introduce us?

 **Text prompt:**

 **Yes:**

 **Alphys:**

* Neat! I'd like that.

 **No:**

 **Alphys:**

* Hmm... I-I can probably approach him myself.

(The conversation continues for both answers)

* I'm sure we have some things in common...

* W-WAIT!

* Do you think he might like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?

* Y-yes... of course he will!

* Anyone can appreciate it! It's that good.

* Maybe, once we get to the surface...

* You, me, Undyne and Asriel...

* W-We could get together as a group and watch it back-to-back!

* I am so organising this!

 **Speaking to Alphys (3rd convo):**

 **Alphys:**

* I think I'm going to miss the Underground a little.

* Strange, right?

* For the longest time, I wanted nothing more than to leave this place...

* and to forget everything I've done…

* B-But running from your problems never helps. I understand that now.

* We've had plenty of good times down here too. I won't forget those.

* Still, it's time to turn the page.

* Turn the page and start a clean sheet.

At the moment, you hear the sound of a phone ringing.

* Ring...

 **Alphys:**

* Oh... that's me.

* H-Hello?

* Oh... h-hi.

* ...Ok, sure. I-I'll be right there.

* W-wait! Y-you can get signal up there?! How-

* ...hmm, it went dead.

* That was Sans.

* I-I think he wants a word with me about something.

* Erm… I'm gonna head on up. I-If that's ok…

* Y-you take your time down here. I'll see you later.

* A-And don't forget!

* Keep your calendar clear for the 'Mew Mew Marathon'!

Alphys exits runs off down the passageway leading to the surface.

 **Speaking to Undyne (after Alphys has left):**

 **Undyne:**

* Huh, Alphys has left already? What the heck?!

* I want to go with her...

* But I should probably keep an eye on Asgore for now.

* I've never seen him so lively…

* I keep thinking he's about to break a hip.

* Man... being old must SUCK!


	13. Chapter 13

After speaking to all the other characters, you can finally speak to Asriel.

 **Speaking to Asriel (first convo):**

 **Asriel:**

* Hey.

* Everyone seems really happy.

* I'm so glad Mom and Dad are talking to each other.

* Obviously Dad has his questions about where I've been...

* I think he's still suspicious of me.

* I won't burden you with the whole story now - maybe some other time.

* But...

* When I woke up as a flower, he was the first one who found me. I was in the garden.

* I was desperate to feel normal again. To feel something, anything.

* I explained what had happened to him. I held nothing back.

* He was the only one who knew the truth about 'Flowey'...

* For a short while. After all, that was only my first 'run'.

* I think, for a while, he was overjoyed to have found his son.

* But I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

* One day, I just left. Without feeling a shred of guilt.

* That... must have hurt him so much.

* H-He knew that someone, or something, was after the human souls.

* Was it his paranoia? Or something else?

* But he watched over those souls like a hawk.

* And for me to just appear again, when they thought I was gone...

* ...I think he already knows what I've done. I can sense it.

* Mom can probably tell, too.

* But I'm not frightened. Not anymore.

* I've decided. I'm going to tell them everything.

* They may disown me when they discover the full extent of what I did...

* but they deserve the truth. I owe them that much.

* Don't worry! I won't tell them about anything you'd prefer to keep secret.

* Like our encounter or...

* Or... your power...

* ...

* Frisk...

 **Speaking with Asriel (2nd convo):**

 **Asriel:**

* I may not know about everything about you.

* About why you came to the mountain...

* Or the source of your power...

* But I know what it means to be determined.

* My days as a flower taught me all about its powers.

* ...And how it affects you.

* The curiousity...

* The insatiable need to 'progress'...

* The urge... to **reset**. To start over.

* I've experienced these feelings. They're always there.

* Even if you'd really like to stay in one place...

* No matter how content you are with a certain outcome...

* Something will always urge you on. Just because you can.

* But Frisk...

* Your determination is so much stronger than mine ever was...

* So those feelings must be even stronger for you, right?

* So... I want you to know that, whatever you choose to do...

* It's ok. You don't need to worry about me.

* I won't be angry with you, or sad, or anything like that.

* I-I'll accept your choice. Because…

* Because we're friends.

* Besides, if you do choose to start again...

* there's always a chance we can be together again…

* like this, in a new place. Right?

* …

* Or maybe that's just wishful thinking...

 **Speaking with Asriel (3rd convo):**

 **Asriel:**

* Listen.

* Can you promise me this?

* That, if you ever decide you want to leave...

* You'll remember this moment. How we are now.

* That way, if you were to ever reset...

* Maybe... if you hold this moment close to your heart...

* You'll find your way back here one day.

* That would mean a lot to me.

* ...

* Heh heh.

* Is it silly for me to be talking to you like this?

* For all I know, you've heard me say this a hundred times already.

* It's ok.

* What matters to me most...

* is that we enjoy the time we have together.

* Even if it can't last forever, that doesn't matter.

* I'll always be your friend, Frisk.

* Always.

He pauses for a brief moment.

 **Asriel:**

* Well, I think everyone is ready to go.

* Let's not keep them waiting any longer!

You can now leave for the surface. The Saving Asriel run is complete!

The ending from here is largely the same as the 'True Pacifist' ending – but with the inclusion of Asriel.

Depending on your answer to Toriel's question, Asriel will either appear in the ending sharing a room with Frisk (Toriel bringing in two slices of butterscotch and cinnamon pie), or he will appear in the group portrait.

End


End file.
